Protegendo o coração
by JulyBlack
Summary: [Pos Hog] Depois do fim da Guerra Harry que se isolar ,isso inclui o fim de seu relacionamento com Gina ,mas não o fim de seu Amor. Mas nem tudo sera tão facil
1. A FORMATURA

Capitulo 01

A Formatura

Ela estava nervosa demorara dois anos para decidir o que realmente queria fazer após concluir Howgarts, por fim decidira seguir os passos de seu irmão Ron e ser uma Auror, hoje dia de sua formatura, agora com seus 23 anos sabia exatamente como queria seguir sua vida, não estava nervosa só por isso, mas também porque o veria novamente depois de 4 Anos de treinamento ao qual se dedicou com afinco decidindo morar próxima ao curso, já que Ferd e Jorge lhe deram o curso como presente, pelo termino da escola. Agora ela estava ali ansiosa pelo reencontro já que sua família fizera questão de chamá-lo pois era considerado membro Honorário da Família Wesley. Ninguém exceto Hermione sabia ao certo porque terminaram o namoro após o fim da guerra.  
FLASBACK  
GINA , SINTO MUITO PRECISO DE UMTEMPO E VC SABE QUE OS SEGUDORES DELE NÃO FORAM TOTALMENTE CONTROLADOS, EU AINDA TENHO QUE ME DEDICAR AO CURSO ,VC SABE QUE E SEU IRMÃO NÃO TEREMOS MUITO TEMPO LIVRE—ele argumentou num tom calmo e sincero  
MAS HARRY PODEMOS LUTAR JUNTOS NOVAMENTE...--- disse ela sendo interrompida por ele.  
GINA, VC AINDA TEM QUE CONCLUIR HOWGARTS, E EU E RONNY VAMOS PARA O TREINAMENTO ,NÃO ACHO JUSTO QUE VC FIQUE PRESA A MIM E VICE-VERSA, PQ NÃO FAZ COMO A MIONE, ELA VAI FAZER FACULDADE DE MEDIBRUXA E DEPOIS VER SE ELA E RONNY AINDA QUEREM FICAR JUNTOS--- ele fala como se ela fosse um chiclete velho grudado em seu sapato.  
ENTÃO É ISSO POTTER, ESTA CANSADO DE MIM--- ela gritava com ele mais vermelha que seus cabelos a essas altura, com raiva e lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.  
Ele fez menção de se aproximar e tocar seu rosto, mas ela recuou.  
NÃO ME TOQUE, NÃO ME OLHE E NÃO FALE COMIGO ALÉM DO NECESSARIO, ESPERO QUE VC REALMENTE CONSIGA O QUE TANTO PROCURA. ADEUS POTTER.---saiu do quarto deixando pra trás um Harry boquiaberto pelas suas palavras.

FIM DO FLASHBACK  
Ela agora era uma mulher independente ,mas de agora em diante ficaria morando com os pais ,já que todos seus irmãos já tinham se arranjado, Fred e Jorge moravam na sua bem sucedida loja de logros .mas sempre vinham visitar os pais. Gui e Fleur moravam na França próximo a mãe e irmã dela Gabriele já que seu pai foi morto durante a grande guerra, eles tinham 2 filhos Philipe com 4 anos e Isabelle com 3 anos; Carlinhos casara com uma russa chamada Alexandra e Percy tinha sido a perda da Família durante a guerra; Rony estava dividindo um apto com Harry próximo ao Ministério e Hermione era amais excepcional medibruxa da atualidade.

TOC TOC  
Gina meu amor esta na hora, vamos senão nos atrasaremos, oh como você esta Linda--- exclamou Molly, entre lagrimas de felicidade em ver sua pequena menina se formando.

Patrick, esta impaciente te esperando querida—Ah! Sim Patrick era um valoroso amigo e companheiro que a ajudara no treinamento que iniciaram no mesmo dia com ele sempre dividia momentos alegres e tristes, a amizade colorida que tinham nenhum dos dois chamava de namoro pois ficavam com outras pessoas sem cobranças um com o outro e seriam também futuros colegas de trabalham, então não tinham porque estragar a amizade com um namoro , conclusão chegada por ambos depois de horas de " discutir a relação" . Não tinha satisfação a dar a ninguém e achava normal recomeçar sua vida em todos os sentidos já que ELE tambem teve vários relacionamentos como lhe contava Hermione pelas cartas que trocaram durante o treinamento.

Já vou mãe pode descer que vou em seguida--- deu uma ultima olhada no espelho para conferir se estava tudo o.k., a imagem refletia uma linda mulher de 23 anos com o corpo perfeito devido aos exercícios que sue treinamento exigia, o vestido num tom azul celeste realçava o tom bronzeado da sua pele, corpete justo delineado o busto firme e farto, a saia num tecido um pouco mais amplo, para lhe dar liberdade de movimento durante a festa, sandálias de tirinhas preta com um salto finíssimo e maquiagem discreta que lhe dava um ar sexy e delicado ao msm tempo, os cabelos presos num coque frouxo com alguma mechas ruivas caindo sobre o rosto.  
Ao pisar nos primeiros degraus da escada as conversas que vinham da sala cessaram.  
"Por Merlin , ela esta magnifica", esse foi o primeiro pensamento que veio a mente de um homem de cabelos pretos em desalinho e incríveis olhos verdes esmeralda quando viu aquela " deusa" descer as escadas da sala da Família Wesley. , depois seu peito foi atacado pelo dor do ciúmes pois viu um rapaz loiro lhe beijando a mão e a elogiando em agradecimento viu ela retribuir com um sincero beijo na bochecha do rapaz .Foi desperto de seus pensamentos com um beliscão na cintura.  
--- Ai! Mione o que é isso? Perguntou com a voz baixa e uma expressão de dor no rosto.  
----Vc não vai cumprimentá-la ? E para de ficar olhando assim pra ela que ta dando na cara, olha só o olhar do gêmeos pra vc.—falou Hermione calmamente com um sorriso nos lábios.  
---- Eu não estou olhando ninguém—afirmou sem retira os olhos de cima dela e a viu retribuindo o olhar.  
--Parabéns, Gin—hermione lhe deu um carinhoso abraço que foi recompensado na msm intensidade.  
--- Parabéns Maninha, vc esta linda—os garotos da família lhe deram um caloroso abraço em grupo.  
--- Hei , deixem um pouco pra mim—Harry se arrependeu logo depois do duplo sentido que deu as suas palavras, o que ele constatou não passou despercebido pelos gêmeos.  
--- É Claro, Harry—disseram os 2 empurrando ele para cima dela.  
--- Parabéns Gina--- ele a abraça e ela retribui o que o faz ficar mais encantado, não lembrava do seu cheiro de flores, da sua pele macia , meio atordoado se afasta.  
--Obrigado Harry—sua voz sai firme e decidida assim como ela gostaria que fosse—Gostaria de apresenta a vcs Patrick. Patrick esses são meus irmãos Fred, Jorge, Gui e sua esposa Fleur, a esposa de meu irmão Carlinhos que não pode vir Alexandra, este e Ronny e sua namorada e minha melhor amiga Hermione Granger e esse e o membro honorário da família Harry Potter, meus pais vc já conhece.  
-- Olá, a todos é um prazer— acenou Patrick  
--- Bom pessoal ,já e hora de irmos, senão Gina não vai se Formar—interrompeu o Sr. Wesley  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Por favor comentem Opinem vamos ver no que eu posso melhorar


	2. A FESTA

Capitulo 2  
A FESTA

O sala de festa do ministério estava impecavelmente decorado assim que chegaram foram as mesas reservadas a família e Gina E Patrick, foram se juntar aos demais formandos .  
Depois da cerimonia segui-se o jantar, uma das mesas era ocupada pelo Sr e Sr.a Wesley com Gina , Patrick e seus pais, em outra estavam Harry , os Gêmeos , Rony, Hermione e Neville que fora sozinho pois estava brigado com Luna, que ocupava outra mesa com Gui , Fleur. Alexandra ( carlinhos não conseguira dispensa, por isso a mandara representá-lo) e os dois irmãos de Patrick.  
--Então neville, como andam as coisas em Hogwarts --- perguntou rony, já que era o 2° ano dele com prof. de Herbologia.  
--- Bem alguns alunos tem dado muito trabalho com os logros dos seus irmãos –disse rindo—este ano batemos o recorde de detenções de todos os anos , o Snape e o Filch estão loucos principalmente com os alunos do 1° ano.  
--Então Sr longbothon, quais são os mais usados –perguntou fred  
--fala logo neville, temos que aumentar a produção deles para agradar nossa clientela---disse Jorge com um grande sorriso.  
Alheio a toda a conversa Harry nota Gina saindo do salão para a varanda se levanta e diz:  
--- Vou dar uma volta ,já retorno  
--- oi, gina --- disse ele assim Que alcançou  
---- Ah, Harry , vc me assustou—disse ela alarmada  
--- não foi me intenção, e agora o que pretende fazer da vida—perguntou intrigado.  
Mas antes de responder ela o analisou, ele realmente estava muito bonito com suas vestes de gala, que ressaltavam seus ombros largos e bem definidos, cabelos sempre em desalinho e incríveis olhos esmeraldas que antes eram sua perdição . harry também a analisava a expressão de felicidade dela enquanto admirava o qto ela estava bonita , copo com curvas perfeitas e provocantes atiçavam-lhe os mais primitivos instintos, a pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos cor de fogo lisos que lhe caiam ate a cintura com pontas levemente cacheadas, olhos cor de mel, nariz levemente arrebitado e boca carnuda bem desenhada que agora exibiam um sorriso sexy, notando que ela havia percebido seu passeio  
--- fui convidada pra fazer parte de um novo esquadrão de aurores—disse animada  
-- e sue namorado??? A voz saiu com uma leve nota de ciúme que passou despercebido por ela

--- Não e ele meu namorado como disse somos amigos—retrucou

Foram interrompidos por uma voz arrastada a chamando de forma muito carinhosa para o gosto de Harry  
Vamos Giny, vão chamar o melhor aluno do curso, no caso –disse sorrindo—a melhor aluna  
--Malfoy!!!—Harry exclamou Sur0preso  
--- Ah! Potter—falou sem dar muita importância a ela—sabia que esta linda mulher foi a melhor da turma, vamos--- ofereceu o braço a ela demonstrando intimidade, pra desespero e surpresa de Harry ela aceitou com largo sorriso nos lábios, atordoado perguntou  
-- Onde vocês dois vão?  
-- Pensei que Rony havia lhe contado Draco é meu padrinho de formatura--disse lançando um olhar de pura felicidade para o loiro que lhe retribuiu

Sairam da varanda voltando ao salão deixando pra trás o melhor auror do século incrédulo pelos últimos acontecimentos.

Quando chegou a mesa logo perguntou:  
--Ok, quando vocês ima me contar??? Despejou a raiva dos amigos na pergunta  
-- Olha vão anunciar o melhor aluno do curso- cortou Mione  
-- Sr.as e Srs. é com grande satisfação que lhes apresento o melhor aluno do curso, neste caso a melhor aluna (risos) Sr.ta Ginevra Molly Wesley  
Todos viram Gina ser levada pelo braço por draco até o ministro , receber o diploma e ser aplaudida de pé, ainda se pode ouvir comentários de seus colegas de curso " é isso ai gatinha", "parabéns ruiva", "larga o loiro e fica comigo"—alguns riram , mas harry ficou com raiva dos comentários principalmente do ultimo. O ministro a empurrou até o microfone  
--Obrigada ,mas foi uma disputa acirrada, " mentira ela sempre o melhor de nos" alguém gritou interrompendo-a—Obrigada Trevor – disse corada de vergonha, voltando-se para os outros disse--- bom meus amigos vamos ao melhor da festa – O BAILE—todos riram e foram ao salão que ficava ao lado. Viu Draco enlaça-la pela cintura para começar a valsa dos formandos

-- E ai ninguém vai me responder???—cuspiu com mais raiva  
--Olha , Harry vc não achou que ela ia ficar te esperando a vida toda, ela seguiu a vida dela e vc a sua--- disse rony alterado também—Tudo bem que ela saiu com o Malfoy mas graças a Merlin eles não estão mais juntos , ela o convidou pra padrinho porque eles ainda são amigos.  
-- Rony! Ela só terminou com ele pq descobriu que ele seria Prof. de poções dela durante o ultimo ano do curso--- disse Mione.  
-- O que mais eu perdi—falou sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.  
--Não faz essa cara não, vc saiu com outras garotas e tudo mais se isolou da gente, se afundou  
m trabalho , não tem o direito de cobrar qualquer coisa da gente—despejou Hermione toda a magoa que ainda sentia – O rony só teve noticias suas pq trabalham juntos, e se quer saber torço pra eles se reconciliarem se que isso já não aconteceu. Francamente depois de tudo o que vc falou pra ela a 6 anos atras deveria levantar as mão pro céus e agradecer dela ainda o considerar como ela mesmo falou membro honorário da família, agora se me der licença—virou-se para Ronny—Amor , vamos dançar??  
--- Cara me desculpa , mas vc mereceu—comentou Ronny enquanto seguia a namorada até a pista.  
Eu mereci, ma afastei por causa dos comensais , que sempre os ameaçaram, eu mereci??? Tudo bem que ficara muito feliz quando aquele cabeçudo o procurou no Dpto de Aurores e se ofereceu pra ser seu parceiro o convencendo que juntos eles poderiam acabar com mais comensais, como sempre fizeram--- Quer saber pra mim essa festa já deu—pensou se levantando dando uma olhada pra pista de dança onde seus amigos se divertiam enquanto ele estava ali destroçado pelos acontecimentos e por tudo o que ouviu, resolveu se despedir do Sr e Sr.a Wesley , seguiu ate a mesa deles;  
--- boa noite Sr Sr.a wesley, eu já vou indo tenho alguns relatórios pra terminar--- mentiu  
-- que pena querido, mas se assim...—Molly foi interrompida pela caçula que estava atras de Harry  
--- Ah, harry dança pelo menos uma musica comigo, assim vc selamos as pazes e esquecemos o que já aconteceu—pediu a ruiva  
--- eu já estava de saída, cadê o malfoy—perguntou irritado  
-- teve que ir trabalho sabe.., mas Harry só uma dança , como presente de formatura e você me deve uma por tudo o que aconteceu—olhou pra ele com os olhos castanhos de um jeito pidão que o fez lembrar Rony quando queria alguma coisa de Mione.  
--Tá bom , mas só uma viu , pelos velhos tempos—concordou diante daqueles olhos que tanto amava.  
--- Tchau crianças –despediram-se o Sr e Sr.a Wesley—nos vemos em casa.  
--Tchau – Responderam indo para a pista de dança.  
Dançaram algumas musicas agitadas junto de Hermione e Rony, depois quando veio uma balada os casais se formaram ao redor deles e ele se aproximou e perguntou  
--- Quer dançar sua música preferida?  
--claro—respondeu prontamente sentindo um arrepio quando ele lhe enlaçou pela cintura mas ignorou, seguiram o ritmo lento, ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele fazendo-o sentir novamente aquele perfume maravilhoso que ele sabia que só ela tinha. Enquanto dançavam conversaram sobre vários assuntos ele percebeu que ela o tratava apenas como um amigo, o que o fez ficar triste por um momento, mas pensou " melhor assim ,talvez a gente nunca desse certo" "TALVEZ" gritou sua mente, quando a musica parou eles foram se juntar a Ron e Hermione.  
De repente vindo na direção deles uma linda mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos negros. Que cumprimentou a ruiva:  
-- Oi, gina, não vai apresentar seus amigos? Perguntou com uma voz melosa e sem retirar os olhos de Harry  
-- Oi, Suzan, desculpe pensei que já tinha ido, de qualquer forma, este são meu irmão Rony como pode perceber pelos cabelos—disse rindo enquanto rony lhe fazia uma careta--- Essa é Hermione Granger noiva dele e colega de Angel no st Mungus e finalmente esse é Harry Potter que junto meu irmão é Auror aqui no ministério  
--Prazer sou Suzan Colle—cumprimentou cada deixando por ultimo Harry e lhe lançando um olhar cheio de segundas intenções--- quer dizer que seremos colegas de profissão?? Foi interrompida por Patrick que já estava com toda a roupa desengonçado e ofegante falou:  
-- Vem Su, Gin, alguns de nós já estão indo embora, vamos tirar uma de depois da festa pra por em nosso álbum--- disse pegando na mão das duas --- As duas rainhas da turma não podem faltar--- completou rindo  
-- Ok, vamos , alias somos as únicas mulheres da turma ,nada mais normal sermos as rainhas –retrucou Suzan enquanto Gina revirava os olhos diante da prepotência da colega.  
Os três seguiram para o local onde se podiam ver  
Homens e apenas as duas mulheres, sendo pegas no colo deles de surpresa e o flash sendo disparado em seguida.  
-- espero que vcs tenham se divertido, pra mim a festa já deu, eu estou indo--- disse rindo Gina assim que voltou  
--- Nos também já vamos, Harry vc vai pra toca junto com a gente perguntou Ron se Levantando—Amanha mamãe vai dar um almoço pra completar a festa de hoje.  
-- Não vai dar tenho alguns relatórios pra terminar—falou olhando em direção a Suzan que o chamava  
--- sei "relatórios" , tomara que Su consiga ajudá-lo já que ela vai mesmo cuidar da parte burocrática da coisa- alfinetou Gina arrancando gargalhadas do grupo e fazendo Harry corar.  
--- Cara como vc consegue ser um auror de sucesso , mentindo mal desse jeito??? Perguntou Patrick ainda rindo— Tchau Gin a gente se vê amanha na sua casa—o loiro despediu-se com um beijo na testa da amiga, deixando Harry sem saber pq embaraçado.  
--Tchau pra todos – ela despediu-se de novo e aparatou em seguida em seu quarto, tirou a roupa da festa , tomou um banho e vestiu sua camisola antes de deitar e dormir tendo um sorriso nos lábios, a festa só não tinha sido melhor pq ele não ficou muito tempo.


End file.
